A new world, same shit
by roguemage251
Summary: Naruto died after defeated and sealing away Kaguya but because Kami loves to brag about his favorite little creation Naruto gets to save another world.
1. chapter 1

"normal speech"

 _'normal thought'_ _"normal whisper"_ **"spirit speech"** ** _'spirit thought'_** _ **"spirit whisper'**_ **chapter 1: Arrival in a new world**

Standing directly in front of him was a person he was familiar with. "Jiji?! Where are we? Where's the old rabbit lady?"

The man chuckled as he held a hand up for silence. **"Relax my child and allow me to answer your questions."**

Naruto nodded and stood up straight, he knew _instantly_ that this was not Hiruzen Sarutobi but he didn't know _who_ it was or why they had him in this place of pure white.

 **"As you may have already guessed i am not Hiruzen Sarutobi, i chose this form as it is one you are familiar with and comfortable around, my real name is of course Kami, we are in the realm of in between or the place all who die go before they are either sentenced to eternal damnation or placed in a world of peace and prosperity, and the woman you speak of has been defeated by the combined efforts of you and your two teammates who are alive and well."**

Naruto seemed to think about it and sighed. "So what happens to me and Kurama now? Eternal damnation or peace and prosperity?"

The deity snickered. **"That's where things get interesting, i have recently been speaking of your accomplishments to the spirits in another world and they want you to be reborn in their world and to join up with the Hawke family when the proverbial shit hits the fan."**

The blond shinobi spoke with Kurama. ' _What do you think Kurama? Do you think i should do this?'_

Kurama shrugged. _'It's up to you kit as I'm not going to be allowed to go, i made a lot of enemies in the world he speaks of especially in the strongest spirit of justice when I was younger.'_

Naruto nodded. "Alright, what family will i be reborn into?" He had to know how far away he was from this Hawke family he'd have to work with.

 **"You'll actually be put into the world at the age of 16 where you will 'wander' into town and ask for a job as a farm hand, i suggest trying for a offer of work for shelter."**

Naruto had seen the logic in this and nodded. Kami was obviously pleased. **"Good, now you may want to prepare yourself because I'm going to make you a dreamer, give you knowledge on the world I'll be sending you to, knowledge of agriculture, and knowledge of your new abilities** **as a mage. I'll also be changing your body to be fit for whatever life throws at you before unsealing Kurama from you."**

It seemed that the warning was just a formality because as soon as the words left the man's lips Naruto felt inhuman amounts of pain all over. His head felt like it was going to explode from the rush of knowledge, his body felt like it was on fire and being electrocuted because of the link being formed between him and the fade along with all of the body modifications being done to him.

When all of that was done Naruto felt nothing physically as Kurama was taken from the seal. As soon as he was able to stand up a full length mirror rose from the ground.

Naruto had crimson red hair that was to his shoulders, eyes just as red as his hair, tanned skin, and his whisker marks had faded away. The teen looked at his body which was fully exposed because of his 'growth spurt'. He was a good 6'2, lightly muscled, and tattoos down his arms. The tattoos were intricately designed lines that intertwined from his shoulders to his wrists that gave off a blue glow as he flexed his fingers, there was also a large wolf face tattoo on his chest just over his heart that was baring it's teeth menacingly that was glowing an eerie crimson.

 **"The final details of your look are entirely up to you but the hair and eye color, body type, and tattoos are to stay as a way to show any spirits you meet who you are."**

Naruto nodded then started making the appropriate changes. His hair shortened and tied in a bun that showed off his slightly pointed ears, (look up Corey Scherer to see his man bun) a sleeveless black civilian shirt and a pair of black pants with black boots appeared on him that showed off his arms proudly, and a black bow materialized in his left hand with a quiver of arrows on his back.

Naruto got an approving nod from kami and Kurama before he started fading away. **"Good luck kit and don't come back here for a very long time."**

When the teen could see again he was standing just outside of the town of lothering. He could see a farm to the right side on the other end of the town so he just kept on walking over until he was just outside of the property where he was standing in front of a tall buff man in a sleeveless dirt brown shirt and ragged brown pants. "Who are you? Why have you come to my farm?"

Naruto gave the man a kind/disarming smile. "Well i was looking for work and saw that your farm had little to no farm hands so i seen the perfect opportunity for a mutual benefit and would be willing to work for shelter."

The man seemed to think about it then looked Naruto in the eyes as he spoke. "You understand that I can't just hire you, i don't know who you are,what your like, etc. I'll tell you what, I'll give you a trial run and if you pass my inspection then I'll take you on as a hired hand, for now we'll set you up in a insulated shed that we'll clean up and put a few essentials in so you can live there comfortable enough to be humane."

Naruto nodded gratefully. "Thank you sir, you won't regret this." The man nodded as they walked to the back where there were two large sheds that were big enough for a particularly large qunari to live comfortably in, right beside one two teenage boys were cleaning and repairing their blades. "Daniel! Carver! Help me and this boy clear out the unused shed so he has a place to sleep."

The boys jumped to it opening the door to the shed they were sitting beside and started clearing it out. Once the four were done Daniel brought out a big bedroll, a big cover, a bucket of water, and a ladell. "This is what we're able to spare for you at the moment, tomorrow we'll show you to the pond we use for bathing and give you a set of work clothes to wear. For now you're going to be doing the smaller things such as fetching water from the town well, feeding the farm stock, and cleaning/repairing the tools after each day." said the buff man. The young red head nodded his head.

"For your services we'll provide you with a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and food in your stomach. My rules are simple, be up by 5:00 in the morning, dressed for work by 5:30, don't harm my children or wife, don't look at my daughter or wife in any kind of sexual ways, stay vigilant for bandits or thieves to which you'll have my permission to kill if necessary, and be in bed asleep by 10:00 at night."

Naruto nodded once more. "Simple enough, anything else?"

The man nodded and put up two fingers. "Yes, 1: you will be allowed to practice with your bow each morning and just after supper and 2: no matter what do NOT do any extra work without my say so or Daniel's, Carver may attempt to pass his work on to you if you aren't careful."

Naruto nodded with a snicker along side Daniel at Carver's grumble. "Now to start the real introductions, follow us inside the house where we'll get to know each other."

When they walked in Naruto immediately smelled that someone was cooking and saw a teenage girl and an older woman in a kitchen area."

"Leandra, come meet our new farm hand." said the large man. From the corner of his vision Naruto could see two staves, one with a blue crystal on the top as a focus, the staff itself was made of a dark polished wood that had an itracicy to it, this staff also gave off a faint cold chill. The second was taller than the first made of a golden wood with the image of andrastate on it that gave off vibes of being made from a small piece of the fade itself.

Naruto gave a grin that confused the others. "Thank the maker, so which two of you are mages like lil ol me?" The teenage girl gasped. "Y-you're a mage?"

Naruto nodded as he reached his hand out for her to shake. "Yep, name's Naruto by the way, Naruto Fire-bird."

The girl took his rough and calloused hand in her soft and smooth one and shook it gently. "Bethany Hawke, if i may ask… how did you know that any of us had a connection to the fade?"

Naruto smirked as he lazily pointed a thumb at the two staves. "Those things aren't exactly what you would call inconspicuous out in the open, especially to a fellow mage who can easily feel the ice and latent spirit magic coming from each of them."

The largely built man chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Guess i should have put them up huh?"

After everyone introduced themselves (the big guy had introduced himself as Malcolm Hawke and a fully trained mage from the circle of Kirkwall) they had a supper of roast chicken and freshly baked bread and promptly fell asleep in their own beds.

Naruto layed down on his new bedroll shirtless as he thought about what he'd have to do next. _'When the blight happens we'll have to flee but I'll have to act like i know absolutely nothing about what's going to happen… shit i both hate and love this chance i was presented.'_

(Scene change)

The next morning Naruto was awake at 4:00 and started stretching for a good 30 minutes before going outside and shooting arrows into a group of trees.

(Bethany's POV)

I awoke as always at 4:00 and went down into the basement of our house where i did basic stretches for 4 minutes then sat in the lotus position and meditated for 20 minutes to learn to control the power that i could call from the fade, and finally for the next 6 minutes i did basic mana manipulation for fire, ice, and lightning.

When i went upstairs i heard the distinct sound of arrows hitting and piercing wood. I looked outside and saw that boy that father hired and was surprised to see him nocking another arrow shirtless! I blushed as i looked at his muscles that weren't too big nor too small.

Once i looked closer i had noticed something that i had not last night which were his tattoos. Something in the back of my mind told me that they were significant but i couldn't figure out how.

(3rd person POV)

Bethany jumped in surprise at the hand that touched her shoulder. "You've noticed as well, haven't you Bethany?" Malcolm was staring at the boys marked skin intently as he attempted to decipher what it meant and how it would affect his family.

Soon the others were awake and Naruto had already strapped his bow and arrows on his back for quick access if necessary.

Daniel had brought Naruto a sleeveless linen shirt and linen pants before leading the younger male to the bathing pond and looked to him. "I didn't get to say it yesterday but welcome to the farm, i am in charge of the milking of the cows, watering the plants, and harvesting crops, my father is in charge of the slaughter of the cattle, nugs, and any other animals, and Carver helps where he can while going on trips into town with my mother and sister when needed. And speaking of my sister you have caught her attention from being like her and my father and interested her even more by being able to use a bow but do NOT look at her in any way other than as a friendly face or else i will have to intervene."

Naruto chuckled. "No need to worry, I'm not looking to date anyone nor do I attempt to get into a women's undergarments without both the consent and that woman's hand bearing a ring on it that connects her to me through marriage."

Garrett was confused. "Have you been married before?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative. "No, though i have proposed but the girl didn't want anything to do with me because i had been forced to kill my best friend because he had turned traitor and tried to kill both me and the girl. She had refused to believe that he did it of his own free will."

The elder boy nodded and started walking away. "Hurry and get your bath done so you can get to work."

The young 'Fire-bird' washed quickly and got dressed before strapping his bow and quiver of arrows to his back and walking towards Malcolm where he was told to feed the animals, chop wood, and fetch cooking water from the town well. Naruto mentally sighed. _'This is gonna take a while for this guy to trust me.'_

(2 years later)

For 2 years the routine was the same, wake up, practice archery and magic, (second one in private away from prying eyes) bathe, eat breakfast, work, eat lunch, work, eat dinner, practice archery and magic, sleep, and repeat. Some days he'd get the chance to talk with Garrett, Bethany, and Carver and while Garrett and Carver were cool and all neither were good for intelligent conversation about magic and the fade like Bethany was.

Malcolm could see that his only daughter had a growing crush on the boy and it warmed his heart to see her open up to someone else outside of the family but he still hadn't figured out what those tattoos on the red heads arms and chest meant and it irked him because he felt they had some kind of significance and he was worried that it would come to bite the entire family on their collective asses.

Right now Naruto was just finishing up sharpening his last arrow head as had finished his work on the farm for the day. His little room in the shed was much better than when he first arrived, it now had a bed, a desk where he would sit and read at when he was finished working and not training, a decently sized bookshelf with all of the books he had either bought himself with the money he earned around here or was gifted by the Hawke family, (mostly from Bethany) a nightstand where he kept a lantern at for a little light at night for some light reading before bed, and a wardrobe where he had a few good shirts and pants along with a scrubber for when he cleaned his boots of mud and manure.

The 18 year old Naruto Fire-bird heard the sound of twigs snapping as at least 6 sets of heavy foot steps could be heard outside of the shed going towards the house. He knew for sure that it was thieves because 1: none of the Hawkes were home but off in town getting supplies and 2: only Malcolm had footsteps as heavy as these. _"Are you sure about this boss? I heard that they had a farm hand here that doubles as a guard, plus they don't really have much to their name anyway so it doesn't seem to be worth all of the trouble."_

Naruto grabbed his bow and readied an arrow before creeping up on his door silently to get the drop on the thieves. _"That may be so but we have been hired to rob them by some guy who was obviously on some kind of official business, plus if one of the women are here we can have a bit of 'fun' with her."_

The perverse chuckles made Naruto growl and his tattoos glow in response to his rage. He kicked the door open and let his arrow loose where it pierced one of the men through the back of his head making a distinct squelching sound before the corpse hit the ground with a heavy thud.

Before they could turn around the redheaded teen had already put down 3 more and broke another's neck. Naruto took a dagger off of a random corpse, knocked the only living thief onto his back and held the blade to the guys throat.

The man looked Naruto in the eyes in fear, what he saw was glowing red eyes like two burning coals, as if he was looking into the eyes of a rage demon given a mortal form.

"Who hired you?! What did they want from this house?!"

The man shook in fear at his glare, he was so scared he could just piss himself. "Nothing, they didn't want any physical object from what I was told, they just wanted to 'test something' as far as I know, we were hired by some guy in some kind of fancy armor that i would say was most likely a templars higher ranking armor set."

The young Fire-bird silently cursed. _'If they're doing shit like this then they at least suspect that there are mages here, I'm gonna have to make sure that there is no doubt that these bastards died by physical weapons.'_

Naruto turned his burning gaze back down to the fearful thief under him. "Last question, did you truly intend to molest the women who live here? And don't lie because I'll be able to tell if you do."

The man nodded fearfully so Naruto slit his throat before standing up. He dropped the dagger and started dragging the corpses up front where he brought each of them to a chantry official who would prep them for cremation.

When he got back to the farm he grabbed all of the weapons that were all over the ground and put them in his shed/bedroom (i call it the shedroom lol) where he planned to clean and sharpen them so he could sell all of the weapons except two of the daggers which he would teach Bethany to use to help her keep from being noticed by the templars.

 **XXX** **AN: Hello everyone and welcome to A new world, same shit, yes this is a Naruto x Bethany story and i will attempt to do better this time and actually see the story through to the end unlike my other stories.** **Now I have an important message to my readers. I know many if not all of you are going through hard times and think that there's no way out but i know that no matter what you can do it, you can find a way out to a better _life_.** **You _can_ survive and do _better_ for yourself, don't take your own life because there's always a better way instead of (and i know that by now this is as cliche as it gets) using the permanent solution to a temporary problem.** **Know that no matter what you have been led to believe that there is someone who cares about you and loves you dearly.** **I know what you're going through and would have already done the _exact same thing_ that many of you are thinking about doing if it wasn't for those who care so trust that i know what it's like and know that I care about you all.** **Every life is precious whether they be black or white, whether they be male or female, we all bleed the same blood, breath the same air, drink the same water, cry the same tears. Take** **comfort in knowing that there are people who care and will be there for you.** **And as always MCL homies**


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bethany's training and fleeing lothering

The moment that the Hawke family returned Naruto placed polished and sharpened daggers in Bethany's hands. "I'm gonna be teaching you how to act like and fight like a rogue." said the red eyed boy seriously.

The girl looked confused and annoyed. "Don't i get a say in this? I mean i _am_ the one you're handing these weapons too. Where did you even get these from anyway?"

Naruto sighed. "In order no and off of the corpse of a thief who was hired to steal from y'all and had planned to _pass you_ _around_."

The young female mage didn't understand but both of her brothers and her parents did and were glad they were dead. (The two brothers even snarled a little)

Naruto decided to continue on with the conversation. "I got information from one of the thieves before killing him, apparently they had been hired to rob y'all, and seeing as there's not much here of monetary value there is only one reason to send people like this and it was confirmed by the description of the armor worn by the employer being a high ranking templars armor."

All of the pieces started to click together in each of their minds with Malcolm being the one to speak. "The templars are beginning to suspect us of magic. Bethany, take his lessons so we can hide your magic easier."

Bethany sighed and nodded before being led inside where they went down to the basement. Naruto turned to the girl and started speaking. "Before the actual training starts i need to see what I'm working with, come at me with the intention to kill."

At the girls incredulous look Naruto chuckled. "Yes you heard me right, use all your knowledge of how to use a blade and go for the kill. And don't hold back, I'll be fine."

She nodded and moved, quickly going for a dual overhead strike that the slightly older of the two dodged by taking a step back calmly. "Too clumsy and too much weight put into the strikes, not to mention how you overextended yourself which left you open to a dagger in the heart, throat, or skull."

In her annoyance at being _belittled_ Bethany lost control of her anger and ran at the former blond and sliced at him wildly which he once again dodged and blocked without batting an eye.

Naruto sighed as he looked down at the heavily breathing girl. "Note to self: add endurance, speed, strength, and emotional control training to the list for the regime."

Bethany growled. "I _don't_ need emotional control."

The redhead shook his head. "I beg to differ, you'll need the training not only to pass as a rogue but to keep your _magic_ in check, whether you want to believe me or not as a mage every emotion that goes unchecked could turn you into a walking mana bomb waiting to explode. Especially anger, if you lose control of your anger you'll release destructive amounts of mana and potentially kill an innocent civilian or even your family on accident… and that's if you're lucky, you could also be swayed easier by demons to become their hosts and then be an abomination if you don't control yourself."

At the sad look on the girl's face Naruto sighed. "I don't say this to hurt you but to help, over these last few years I've come to see you guys as the closest thing to a family that i ever had and don't want to see any of you hurt so I'll do anything to keep y'all safe."

The girl looked up as she noticed a hand reached out towards her. "Now come on, we have a lot of work to do if we're going to make people believe that you're not a mage."

(3 years later)

It was a rough 3 years, what with all of the work, training, and the occasional thief or bandit it had been rough on them all but especially on ol' Malcolm who had fallen ill and passed in his sleep. They had his funeral at the farm where his will was read out and surprisingly enough Naruto was mentioned in the will. 'And finally to the best damn farm hand i could have ever hired, Naruto i give you my 'walking stick', use it well and often.'

Not all had been tough though, over the last 3 years Naruto and Bethany had gotten closer and even started dating after a year.

Bethany's training had gone far enough to be able to learn a little about the use of a bow but she still preferred the daggers, and Naruto had finally gotten to using his abilities as a dreamer and went into the fade one night while asleep with the staff in hand.

The experience had been odd but he had quickly gotten used to it, while there he worked on learning a lot more about the fade and got experience with the use of his abilities which led to him making a pocket dimension but he learned that it would take hours to get a physical object to be put into the pocket dimension for the first time and he'd need to train to shorten the amount of time needed to put something in or take it out.

Naruto had spent most of his time training to be able to bring his staff out of the dimension whenever he placed it there until it was almost instantaneous.

Now Naruto and Daniel were in town gathering supplies when the redheaded 21 year old looked over to his girlfriend's older brother and smiled nervously. "Hey Daniel, if i were to _hypothetically_ be planning to propose to Bethany would i have to worry about getting a sharp and very deadly weapon shoved into my vital organs?"

The eldest of the Hawke children snorted. "Not at all, mostly because my little sister would use her training to torture me and lop off my family jewels and feed them to me."

Naruto shuddered. "Smart man then, well the reason i asked is because i have a custom made engagement ring to go pick up from the local blacksmith to bring home to present to her."

Daniel patted Naruto on the shoulder and chuckled. "Good luck Naruto, i really hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

After picking up all of the materials and groceries needed they headed to the forge where the large blacksmith tossed him the ring in a box along with two sheathed daggers, the blades were made of a black metal with a crimson edge. Naruto tossed the man a small bag of sixty-two silvers before strapping the daggers to his waists and pocketed the ring.

Daniel and Naruto nodded to each other with matching smirks and moved quickly towards the farm where they quickly put the materials (metal, wood, and animal feed) where they belonged and brought the food inside.

Daniel quickly went and got Carver from the basement and his mother from her room before leading them to the kitchen where they found Naruto with Bethany.

The young adult looked to them and put his thumbs up. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the small box, got down onto one knee (which caused Bethany to ghasp) and opened the box towards the girl. The ring was made of pure silverite with a small diamond on the top. "Bethany Leandra Hawke, would you make me the happiest man in thedas and marry me?"

The hope in his eyes spoke volumes about his honesty. Bethany was speechless because of the warring emotions of happiness, shock, worry, and suspicion that this was another of Naruto's many jokes that he'd use to cheer her up but happiness and shock won out when she saw his eyes she nodded excitedly.

Naruto stood up, put the ring on her finger, picked her up in a hug, and spun while laughing merrily. "She said yes!"

The rest of the day was spent in merriment as they celebrate the occasion. Naruto had been relocated to Bethany's room so they would get used to sleeping in the same bed and they planned to turn the shed into his own personal forge as soon as possible.

(1 week later)

After a week all three boys had been drafted into the king's army and sent off to ostagar. They were trained for a year then put on the front lines.

A few times Naruto saw a male elf in the robes of the circle of magi either doing some assignment or training his magical skills and he had to admit that the guy was strong for a circle mage, he had also met a redheaded woman by the name of Aveline who he became fast friends with while swapping stories about the people who matted most to each of them.

When it was time they stood ready to fight and fought they did, they had fought in sync together in such a way that they seemed to be a spirits of vengeance, though no matter what they knew that they would be overrun if the reinforcements didn't get there soon. Naruto saw general Loghain through the hordes of darkspawn as he walked away with his men so he called out to his future in laws and all three made a mad dash out of their, stripping down to the light armor they had under the bulkier sets of armor.

They ran as fast as they could until they were far away. The three spent a whole year running, barely taking the time to rest until they got back to lothering where they quickly got Bethany and Leandra to carry light. They grabbed the _absolute_ necessities like preserved food, weapons, and water in canteens.

Naruto wore a padded black long-sleeved shirt under his black Light leather armor with red cloth on his shoulders, black padded pants with a few choice pieces of armor to protect his legs but keep his mobility, black arm bracers, and black greaves, he had his daggers on his waists, his bow and arrows on his back, and 'Malcolm's honor' (what he named the staff) in his personal pocket dimension along with a few small bags of silvers.

Bethany wore her blue battle robes, blue padded pants, and padded boots, she had her daggers on her waists and her staff on her back.

Daniel and Carver wore large black heavy armors with red cloth hanging from their necks, Carver had a large blade on his back while Daniel had a shield on his left arm and a sheathed sword on his waist.

The five of them left quickly and moved even quicker, for weeks they ran with little to no rest.

(Scene change: beginning of game)

Leandra fell to her knees in exhaustion and was about to be attacked by a genlock when Naruto put an arrow through its eye and through the brain before making a wall of blue flames appear in front of the other three, blocking them.

Bethany and Carver helped Leandra stand as she spoke. "Everything your father and i built is gone."

Daniel spoke up this time while keeping an eye on the spawn. "I know how much Lothering meant to you mother but we really need to keep moving or else these things we'll get to us and kill us."

The woman nodded. "You're right."

Bethany looked both fearful and angry. "We should have run sooner! Why did we wait so long?" asked the girl while looking to the three guys.

Carver sent her an angry look. "Why are you looking at us, we've been running almost nonstop since ostagar!"

Naruto decided to step in and stop anything unforgivable from being said. "Enough, we're all tired and on edge, we're being chased by the spawn, and we're all hungry. What we need to do is get out of here, find a ship, and get to a safe place."

Leandra nodded. "Yea, you're right." With their mothers agreement both Bethany and Carver backed off.

Naruto nodded before turning to the genlocks behind the firewall. "Now, to get rid of these three." Naruto made the flames encircle the darkspawn and burn them to ash.

They moved forward but were stopped by two genlock that Carver took out without any trouble. The three stopped and thought about there situation. "Where should we even go?" asked Bethany.

Her mother was the one to come up with an idea. "We could go to Kirkwall."

Naruto thought about it and shrugged. "The only mages here are me and Bethany and both of us have the training to pass as rogues so we're good on that, better idea than just roaming around for the rest of our lives."

And so it was decided that they would head to Gwarren and board a ship heading to Kirkwall. They started down the road when they heard and saw a battle between two people and eight genlocks. Naruto aimed his bow at the one he saw fighting the guy in big shiny armor and fired.

(Wesley's POV)

I just knew that we'd die this time, we'd been running with sleep being few and far in between and food being scarce, and now we're outnumbered by these savage creatures.

I saw a sword coming down towards me and blocked it with my shield but it knocked the large piece of metal out of my hand and dislocated my shoulder from the power behind the strike.

I watched in horror as the spawn raised the blade to finish me off. _'Avaline… I'm sorry.'_

I was forced to watch as the sword made its arch down towards me but was surprised when a black arrow was embedded into the creature's head and it fell dead. I looked over to see as four people charged over and help kill the creatures.

One of them had a bow and arrows on his back but was cutting down the genlocks with daggers. _'So he's the one who saved me, i must thank him when I get the chance.'_

(Normal POV)

Naruto killed the last of the genlock with a dagger in the chest before flicking the blood off and sheathing them.

He watched as the redheaded woman helped the guy in armor stand and get his sword and shield. The young Fire-bird walked over to the two and smirked when he saw the girl. "Well I'll be damned, if it isn't Aveline 'the bloody blade' Vallen! Glad to see that a fellow soldier survived such a heartless betrayal."

The now known Aveline gave a slight smile. "Hello Naruto, it's good to see you again."

Bethany came from behind with an obviously jealous face. "Who's this Naruto?"

Noting the jealousy for a later discussion Naruto shrugged. "She was a soldier in King Caillens army, third company like me and your brothers though she led a different group among our company. Me and her met and became good friends during a break from training and spoke, we'd swap stories and laugh."

Confusion was written on both Bethany and Wesley's faces. "What stories?"

Both Aveline and Naruto smirked before shrugging nonchalantly. "Oh nothing much… just about our favorite goofy people."

Their looks went from confusion to thinking to realization to dawning horror. "NARUTO ORION FIRE-BIRD! HOW COULD YOU TELL ANYONE STORIES ABOUT ME!!!!"

Wesley was muttering about mean wives and not being happy while Leandra giggled behind her hands, Daniel and Carver were chuckling, and Aveline was snickering.

Naruto pulled Bethany into a hug while snickering. "Oh come on Bethany, you know i wouldn't tell anyone anything too embarrassing. Besides, it was all in good fun."

The twenty-two year old held the female mage out and looked her in the eyes with _the thrice damned puppy eyes/pout!_ "Are you mad at me?"

Bethany tried to be mad, really she did but he would not let up with the combined use if the eyes and that evil pout.

"Damn it… fine I'm not mad at you, now can you please stop using _that_ look?"

Naruto grinned as he hugged her. "No promises."

The young Fire-bird took one look at Wesley's arm and had Aveline take his armor off of his arm. When she was done he set the arm in place, tore a sleeve off of his shirt and used it as a makeshift cast.

Bethany cursed under her breath. She stood beside Wesley as they continued down the road. "I swear, the chantry should make that look forbidden, it _has_ to be some kind of evil spell or something."

The hurt templar snickered. "I agree, Aveline would use that against me whenever she really wanted something to go her way so i learned to watch for the signs that she wanted something so badly she'd use it on me."

Bethany sighed. "I just _know_ my mother taught him how to do that just to get back at me for something i _must_ have done when I was younger i just don't know what it was."

The group moved along with Naruto, Carver, and Daniel having a competition of who kills more darkspawn until they were attacked by a ogre.

After everyone was accounted for Naruto grinned and looked to his future brother in laws. "Whoever kills it gets double points _and_ the other two buy the winner drinks when we get to

Kirkwall."

The two nodded. "Deal."

The three made quick work of it with Naruto getting the kill by climbing while it was disoriented and stabbed it in the back of the head repeatedly until it fell. "WOOOHOOOO! Drinks on you two!!"

Daniel chuckled. "Keep it cheap and few enough where we still have money."

Naruto looked at him as if it was obvious. "I'll only get my usual four, one from both of y'all and i'm gonna by the last two myself."

After the three stopped laughing Naruto looked down at his kill for a moment. "Do you think we should bring the head with us, as a way to show those kirkwallers we have our uses in battle at the least?" asked Naruto as he ran his fingers through his crimson hair.

Carver shook his head in the negative. "No, too much weight and we don't need it to prove our usefulness."

Before Naruto could respond the group was surrounded by darkspawn. Naruto took charge quickly. "Defend the others, stand together and watch each other's backs!"

For a total of ten minutes they fought off everything that got close enough to cut, stab, or chop. A few times Naruto and Bethany would subtly use magic to take out the opposition or defend someone.

They had all become worn out and barely were standing anymore, backed into the wall when a large purple dragon came flying above them and sent a torrent of red-orange fire down on the surrounding darkspawn as it flew by before grabbing a genlock in its claws and flying up before letting go to which the dragon landed, swiped away the spawn behind it with its tail while grabbing the only one in front of it with its paw.

With a roar fire surrounded the fire breathing creature as its form got smaller and more humanoid. Once the fire dissipated they saw a woman in skin tight dragon leather.

Naruto gasped _**"Asha'bellanar!"**_ said the redheaded boy in a different language. All of the humans looked at Naruto in confusion.

Bethany was the first to speak. "What was that Naruto? I couldn't understand it."

Naruto nodded. "I just spoke in my people's language, i just called her 'the woman of many years', it's the title given to her by the dalish people, you would know her as Flemeth or even 'the witch of the wilds'.

The woman seemed pleased by Naruto's explanation. "Ah, one of the people and one so smart too. Such a refreshing sight to see one who both respects my name and doesn't bow immediately."

Naruto took a step to stand in between his group and the woman. _'If this turns violent i refuse to allow her to harm any of them.'_

The redheaded elf decided to speak in elvhen. **"What is it that you have come for?"**

Flemeth chuckled. _**"I noticed a most odd thing. An ogre slain, who could perform such a miraculous feat? So i came here and sated my curiosity, in doing so i saved you and your group. It makes sense to me now though as to how such a beast could be slain when the one to do the deed is the chosen of the maker and had been imprinted on by the dread wolf himself."**_

Naruto was shocked, so that's what the wolf was for, with him being so focused on training and his relationship with Bethany he didn't think to ask the spirits of the fade about it.

 _ **"What does the imprintment mean exactly?"**_ asked the elf.

A far away look came to Asha'bellanar's face. _**"When the wolf comes learn from him, when the wolf sets his gaze upon you gaze back without fear, when the wolf is upon you his mark shall let you know."**_

Naruto was shaking slightly at the tone that sound eerily like a prophecy. _**"I must ask you for a way of transportation Asha'bellanar."**_

The woman nodded as she pulled out a necklace and placed it in Naruto's hands. _**"Of course but I'll need you to do me a favor in return, on Sundermount you will find a clan of dalish elves, i want you to bring this necklace to their keeper Marethari and do as she says with it. The thing will grow warm when it is time to do as told child."**_

Naruto nodded and placed the necklace around his neck before turning to the others and plastered a smile to his face. "Hey, good news everyone! Flemeth has agreed to bring us as far as Gwarren where we can get to Kirkwall."

Everyone smiled and started following the woman on the road.

 **XXX** **AN: Hello everyone and welcome back to a new world, same shit.** **I'll keep this one short, i was asked why Naruto wanted a bow since he was a short range fighter in the anime and manga and I'll answer that right now.** **1: i thought of it as this, i made him a mage and they usually like to stay as far away from the enemy as possible but as you can see in this chapter he'll get close when need be.** **2: he was an idiot in cannon so i gave him knowledge and that pretty much stopped his whole 'be a tank' mindset.** **And 3: i just really like bows** **Anyway please enjoy and as always MCL homies**


	3. chapter 3

**chapter 3: gaining citizenship and marriage**

Naruto was content, he'd been able to do it, he got his fiance, her family, his friend Aveline, and her husband on board a ship headed to Kirkwall.

Just a mere hour ago he had put a subtle sleeping spell over the others as he did his self imposed duty of being the guard and staying alert for any dangers.

The young Fire-bird did this for six hours before he felt a big ass finger tap his shoulder that he knew belonged to Daniel.

Naruto chuckled quietly. "Let me guess, Bethany broke out of the spell and released you from it to get me to go to sleep?"

The redheaded elf heard his future brother in law snort. "Well of course, she's powerful in her own right. Look if it helps, I'll be staying up now and taking watch."

Naruto sighed. "You're only saying this out loud as a way to tell me i have no choice huh."

It was a statement rather than a question but he got an answer in the form of a pat on the back.

Sighing he got up and walked over to Bethany where he sat down beside her.

When sat down he layed his head on her lap and closed his eyes. "You know i had to do this right Naruto? You wouldn't sleep if i didn't go straight to getting either Carver or Daniel to get you to sleep."

Naruto nodded his head slightly. "Yea though I detest the method i understand the reas (yawn) reasoning. Now go back to sleep, we'll be at sea for at least a week if not a month."

The two fell asleep like this with peaceful smiles on their faces. Daniel looked at their peaceful looks and smiled. _'You don't have to worry about us father, Naruto here has proven that he will not let this family be harmed by anyone and we'll do what we can to keep him safe even from himself.'_

(1 month later)

From the front deck Naruto could see what he knew to be the gallows, a place he knew had been a housing area for slaves when Kirkwall had been apart of the imperium. _**"Holy mother of the creators."**_ said Naruto quietly.

Bethany stood beside him confused. "What did you just say? And why does it sound like I should be worried?"

Naruto didn't look away from the building they were slowly approaching. "They are bringing us to a place where many have been enslaved years prior, a place that has been turned into a stopping point to control the flow of immigration and… into the Kirkwall circle of magi."

Bethany seemed to get scared until Naruto's hand was felt on her waist, pulling her in front of him where he hugged her from behind with his chin resting on the crook of her neck. " _Breath_ Bethany, everything is going to be alright. There's no way they will ever even know, we use physical weapons, both of our staves are in my pocket dimension, and we'll only be in there long enough to get permission to enter the city. I have 348 silvers right now so if we really need to i can easily bribe someone. "

Bethany physically relaxed, leaned into Naruto, and smiled. She didn't know how but she just knew that he'd make sure everything went right and it comforted her.

When they docked the ragtag group unloaded and moved passed the large group of refugees and one guard silently at the redheaded elven males insistence.

When they got into the area they found a guard of higher standing than the one they just snuck past talking to a few other refugees.

Naruto being the person that he was went up to the guard with the most disarming yet somehow also creepiest smile ever. "Hello sir, i can see that you're very busy these days and apologize for the interruption but I'd like to know if…" At this point he pulls out a bag of a hundred silvers. "... This can be sped up and me and my companions can be allowed to enter the city with full citizenship."

The guard grabbed the pouch and counted it all out with wide eyes before nodding. *cough cough* "Yes, welcome to Kirkwall."

The group the guard had been speaking to started to protest until Naruto turned the smile towards them causing them to stand stock still. "This won't be a problem will it gentlemen?" His smile got even creepier if at all possible by being impossibly wide with his eyes closed.

The leader of the other group shook his head negatively while backing up. "No problems, none at all." The entire group turned and walked away.

The man looked to Naruto gratefully. "Thank you, that could have gone terribly wrong if not for you."

Naruto shrugged it's nothing, I'd just rather not have to spill blood when i just got here, not a good first impression to the people i may have to work for soon.

The guy nodded. "True enough, is there anything I can do to repay you for the help?"

Naruto looked to the others and Leandra nodded before stepping up. "Can you have my brother Gamlen Amell told to meet us at the docks?"

The guard nodded and led them to a small boat that they all hopped into, he brought them to the docks of Kirkwall where had them wait until he returned.

For an hour the group sat on the edge of the dock waiting in silence when the guy returned with a guy around the same age as Leandra.

Said woman had Daniel help her up and hugged the man. "Gamlen!"

The guy smiled. "Oh Leandra, it's good to see you again."

Gamlen looked around as if to find someone. "Where's that big bag of jokes Malcolm at?"

The sad looks on the Hawke family and Naruto told him all he needed to know. "I see… my condolences sister, he was a good man no matter what mother and father thought."

Changing the subject Leandra looked her brother up and down. She remembered exactly what he had looked like before, a short lanky boy with not a hair on his face along with chocolate brown hair that was always unnaturally neat without a hair out of place, and perfectly smooth hands, he used to wear nothing but the best and finest quality clothes tailored specifically for him. Now he was a tall lightly muscled man with a scraggly beard, disheveled graying hair, and calloused hands. He was wearing a uniform of a dock worker.

His biggest change though were his eyes, they used to be filled with nothing but happiness and life, now there was a pain and sadness that was hidden behind a mask of happiness that was a mere shadow of his former self.

"What happened Gamlen, why are you wearing such a uniform?" asked the Hawke family matriarch in worry.

The man chuckled hollowly. "Well when mother and father disowned me i had to make ends meet and it was either this or mercenary work. Now don't get me wrong, i did the mercenary work for a while but i had to stop that for my little girl Sally's sake and started working at the shipping company here moving crates."

Gamlen looked over to the guard. "Can you please bring these seven to my place while I go to work, my daughter would love to meet them."

The guy nodded. "Of course serrah."

They were about to leave when both Wesley and Aveline stopped. "We apologize but we'll need to be going, i need to report to the templar headquarters while Aveline goes to Hightown to join he guards." said Wesley before jumping back onto the boat.

Aveline smiled and started to walk away. "We'll have to meet up again and swap even more stories Naruto, maybe over some ale after a spar."

Naruto chuckled while nodding. "Of course Aveline though it will have to wait until we are all settled into our new lives here."

And so they moved, they walked up a large set of stairs into Lowtown and walked up to a nondescript house where they were greeted by a brown haired girl with fair skin in a well tailored if not low to mid quality dress. "Hello, who are you people?"

Naruto stepped up. "I'm Naruto Fire-bird and you must be my future cousin in law. These people behind me minus the guard are the Hawke family, your cousins and aunt."

The young elven male stood back and watched the introductions after that with a small and unnoticeable smile, well… unnoticeable to all but Bethany.

Said girl stepped back and stood beside him as they walked into the house (With the guard leaving) and spoke quietly. "You may be able to hide it from the others but i know you too well hun, this is what you've been hoping for huh? For all of us to be happy again."

Naruto nodded slightly. "Yea, and I have an idea on how to keep it that way though you may not like it."

The female mage sighed. "Let me guess, you're planning to propose to go into the mercenary business?"

Naruto grinned. "Do i even have to answer that?"

The girl shook her head in exasperation. "No not really, can you at least bring Carver or Daniel with you?"

This is where he smirked. "I actually planned to bring both of them and make a team with them. I plan to make a name for us where the mere mentioning of us has qunari shaking in _fear_."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "boys, always trying to look tough."

The day went well and when Gamlen returned Naruto spoke to him and he recommended talking to an old friend of his that ran his own group of mercenaries called the red iron."

(1 month later)

It had worked out well, the boys had joined up as a team and within the month they already had a name for themselves for taking out anyone they were sent after without a single person getting away.

Now Naruto was standing in front of Bethany, both of them in fancy clothes, beside Naruto was Carver as his best man, beside Bethany was Aveline as the bridesmaid, and in front of them was the Grand cleric Elthina.

"We stand here today we stand in the chantry to see the bringing together of two souls under the power of the maker, if anyone has any objections to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace."

Both Bethany _and_ Naruto glared out at the crowd as if _daring_ anyone to say anything.

Elthina continued on. "Then may the presenting of the rings commence."

Naruto was handed the ring he was to present to Bethany by Carver, he had been prepared for this day for a long time and made this ring (solid gold band with a fairly large diamond on the top) and memorized his vows.

He spoke as he placed the ring on Bethany's out stretched finger. "May this ring signify the bonds we have made over the last couple of years, the memories we have shared, and the love we have discovered. May these words not be a mere vocalization but a true unbreakable vow of what is to come."

Aveline handed Bethany the ring she was to present (onyx band) that she placed on Naruto's outstretched finger as she spoke. "May this ring represent the happiness that you have brought me and the happiness i hope to have brought to you, the fullness of our lives after you proposed, and all of the happy times yet to come."

The two kissed, then all of those invited (Wesley, Aveline, Daniel, Carver, Leandra, Gamlen, Sally, and the entirety of the red iron) danced and laughed as merriment filled the chantry.

 **XXX** **AN: Hello everyone, i hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter, for those of you who aren't obsessed with knowing every detail of the world of dragon age you should know i pretty much pulled the wedding ceremony out of my ass on this one as i can never find anything on weddings in the game or any source of information for the game** **Anyway as always MCL homies**


End file.
